Moon
English Etymology From from from from Pronunciation * * * * Noun # Largest satellite of Earth. # Any substantially sized natural satellite of a planet. # A month, particularly a lunar month. #* #* Synonyms * Moon * satellite * calendar month, lunar month, month * See also Wikisaurus:moon Derived terms * blue moon * crescent moon * full moon * half-moon, half moon * harvest moon * howl at the moon * hung the moon * hunter's moon * man in the moon * moon bear * moon-blind * moon cake * mooncalf * moon-face * moonfish * moonflower * mooning * moonish * moonlight * moonlit * moonraker * moonwalk * new moon * old moon * once in a blue moon * over the moon * phase of the moon * smuggler's moon * thumbnail moon * waning moon * waxing moon Translations * Acholi: * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Alemannic: * Amuzgo: * Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Hebrew: *: Syriac: * Armenian: * Asturian: * Aymara: * Azeri: * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Cebuano: * Chinese: (yuèliàng) *: Classical: 月 *: Mandarin: *: Min Nan: * Cornish: * Corsican: * Cree: * Crimean Tatar: ay * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Dutch Low Saxon: * Erzya: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Extremaduran: * Faroese: * Finnish: * Franco-Provençal: * French: * Friulian: * Galician: * Georgian: * German: *: Kölsch: * Greek: , * Gujarati: * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Ilocano: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Inuktitut: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Javanese: * Kannada: * Kapampangan: * Kazakh: * Khmer: (lōk kai), (bprēiəh jən) * Korean: * Kunza: ckamur * Kurdish: , * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Ligurian: * Limburgish: * Lingala: * Lithuanian: * Lombard: * Low Saxon: * Luhya: * Luxembourgish: * Macedonian: * Malay: , * Malayalam: * Maltese: * Manx: * Marathi: * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: * Navajo: * Neapolitan: * Nepali: * Newari: * Norman: * Norwegian: * Novial: * Occitan: * Ojibwe: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old English: * Ossetian: * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: * Quechua: * Romani: * Romanian: * Russian: * Samogitian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: * Sicilian: * Silesian: * Sinhala: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Tajik: * Tamil: * Taos: p’óna * Tatar: * Telugu: * Thai: * Tok Pisin: * Turkish: * Twi: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: * Urdu: * Uzbek: * Venetian: * Vietnamese: * Volapük: * Walloon: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Yakut: * Yiddish: * Yoruba: * Yucatec Maya: * Zhuang: * Aleut: tugidax * Arabic: (qámar) * Armenian: * Basque: * Bosnian: * Catalan: lluna * Chinese: (yuèliàng) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: maan (1,2) * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: , , * Greek: , * Hebrew: יָרֵחַ (yare'aĥ) , לווין (lawian) * Hindi: चाँद (cām̐da), चन्द्रमा (candramā) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: tungl ; fylgihnöttur * Italian: , * Japanese: 衛星 (えいせい, eiséi), 月 (つき, tsukí) * Khmer: (lōk kai) * Korean: 달 (dal) * Kurdish: *: Kurmancî: heyv, hîv *: Soranî: mang * Latvian: pavadonis , satelīts , mēness * Malayalam: ഉപഗ്രഹം (upagraham) * Maltese: * Norwegian: * Ojibwe: * Persian: (mâh) * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: gealach * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: месец *: Roman: mesec * Sindhi: (upugirahu) * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: mwezi (nc 3/4) * Swedish: * Telugu: చందమామ (chaMdamaama) * Turkish: * Welsh: , * West Frisian: moanne * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܝܪܚܐ (yarħā’) *: Hebrew: ירחא (yarħā’) * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Catalan: lluna * Chinese: 月 (yuè) * Chinese Characters: 月 * Crimean Tatar: ay * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: maan (poetic), maand * Estonian: * Ewe: dzinu , ɣleti * Faroese: * Finnish: , * French: lune (poetic), mois * Georgian: * German: Monat , Mond (poetic) * Greek: σεληνιακός μήνας (seliniakós mínas) , φεγγάρι (fengári) * Hebrew: חוֹדֶש (ĥodesh) , יֶרַח (yeraĥ) * Hungarian: * Italian: mese , luna (poetic) * Japanese: 月 (つき, tsukí) * Khmer: (kai) * Korean: 달 (dal), 월 (weol) * Kurdish: *: Kurmancî: meh, heyv, hîv *: Soranî: * Latvian: mēnesis * Malayalam: ചന്ദ്രമാസം (chandra maasam) * Maricopa: * Norwegian Bokmål: * Norwegian Nynorsk: * O'odham: * Ojibwe: * Persian: (mâh), (mâh) * Polish: * Portuguese: lua (poetic), mês * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: месец *: Roman: mesec * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: månvarv * Turkish: * West Frisian: moanne, maand * : , hënë * : loar (1,3), loarenn , loarennoù (2), loariad , loariadoù (3) * : 月 (yuè), 月球 (yuèqiú), 太陰 (tàiyīn) * Vietnamese: , nguyệt Verb # To display one’s buttocks to, typically in jest, pejoratively, or in protest # (usually followed by over or about) To fuss over adoringly or with great affection #: Sarah '''mooned' over Sam’s photograph for months.'' Translations * Dutch: moonen, het naakte achterwerk tonen * Finnish: näyttää persettä (slang) * French: montrer le cul à * German: den nackten Hintern zeigen * Swedish: * Finnish: Related terms * month * moonsick See also * lunar * Moonie * Selene External links * * Anagrams * * mono Category:1000 English basic words ar:moon zh-min-nan:moon ca:moon de:moon el:moon es:moon fa:moon fr:moon fy:moon gv:moon ko:moon hy:moon hr:moon io:moon id:moon ik:moon is:moon it:moon kl:moon kn:moon kk:moon sw:moon ku:moon lo:moon la:moon lt:moon li:moon hu:moon ml:moon mt:moon nl:moon ja:moon no:moon oc:moon pl:moon pt:moon ru:moon simple:moon sr:moon fi:moon sv:moon ta:moon te:moon th:moon tr:moon uk:moon ur:moon vi:moon zh:moon